


Vengeance Born

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Crow (1994)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/The Crow fanart photo manipulations style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance Born

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

**Bunny**

Not really a fully formed bunny ... it's still just a baby. :)

_You choose the initial pairing, be it a BtVS or crossover, but - this being a Crow crossover - they're both killed. Buffy comes back with vengeance in her heart. Write it however you like but when she lays down to let death claim her once more nothing happens. The Powers won't let her rest. Maybe they want an eternal Slayer or maybe they just want a Crow emmissary._

_Cross this with just one Crow or multiple Crows or even create new Crows (whether OC or transformed in different fandoms). I'd like her to be paired with one of the original Crows though._

**Author's Note:**

> Flying Crow from [Ferice](http://ferice.deviantart.com/)  
> Flaming Crow Screencap from [In The Moonlight](http://www.inthemoonlight.net/)  
> Textures from [H.API.X](http://hapix.starry-sky.com/)


End file.
